FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 (example of adjustment target object) which is positioned using a part positioning device. This magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 is provided with a planar base 2, a C reel 3 and a D reel 4 and a plurality of guide posts 5. The C reel 3 and D reel 4 are intended to feed and wind a magnetic tape. The guide posts 5 are intended to position a running magnetic tape. The reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5 are examples of adjustment target parts and provided on the base 2. The inclination in the X-Y directions and height in the Z direction of the reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5 are adjusted by turning a plurality of (three, for example) adjusting screws 7 (examples of adjusting member). Each adjusting screw 7 is screwed into the base 2 from below and has a head at the bottom. A “+” (plus) shaped engagement groove 8 (example of engaged part) is formed on the head of each adjusting screw 7.
Furthermore, reference points 10 are formed at three locations of the underside of the base 2 and one article reference surface S which passes through these reference points 10 is defined.
FIGS. 7A and 7B and FIG. 8 show a conventional part positioning device 20 used for positioning parts of the above described magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1. This part positioning device 20 includes an adjustment stage 21, a plurality of (three, for example) support pins 22 (examples of support member) which support and fix the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 on the adjustment stage 21 and a measuring device 23 which measures the height and inclination of the respective reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5. The above described respective support pins 22 are provided on the adjustment stage 21 and support the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 at the above described reference points 10.
The measuring device 23 is constructed of an inclination measuring device 23b which measures inclinations in the X-Y directions of respective top end faces 3a, 4a, 5a of the reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5 and a displacement measuring device 23a which measures heights in the Z direction of the respective top end faces 3a, 4a, 5a. The displacement measuring device 23a and inclination measuring device 23b are provided on a movable table 24. This movable table 24 is placed on the adjustment stage 21 in a manner freely movable in the X-Y directions.
A display section 23d which displays the measured inclination is provided on the front of the inclination measuring device 23b. Furthermore, a display section 23c which displays the measured height is provided on the front of the displacement measuring device 23a. Furthermore, a laser measuring device is used for the measuring devices 23a, 23b. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 6, the respective top end faces 3a, 4a, 5a of the reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5 are examples of part reference surfaces.
Furthermore, an adjustment opening 25 is formed in the adjustment stage 21 below and facing the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 which is supported by the support pins 22.
According to this, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B and FIG. 8, the reference points 10 of the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 are supported by the support pins 22 and the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 is thereby fixed. For example, when the height and inclination of the C reel 3 are adjusted, the inclination measuring device 23b and displacement measuring device 23a are moved above the C reel 3 using the movable table 24, the inclination of the top end face 3a of the C reel 3 is measured using the inclination measuring device 23b and the height of the top end face 3a of the C reel 3 is measured using the displacement measuring device 23a. In this case, the measured inclination and height are displayed on the display sections 23c, 23d respectively.
An operator M checks, the inclination and height by reading the measured values displayed on the display sections 23c, 23d, then visually checks the positions of the adjusting screws 7 of the C reel 3, inserts a Phillips screwdriver 27 into the adjustment opening 25 from below the adjustment stage 21, fits the tip of the screwdriver 27 into the engagement groove 8 of the adjusting screw 7 and turns the screwdriver 27. The adjusting screw 7 turns and the inclination and height of the C reel 3 change. In this way, the operator M operates the screwdriver 27 while reading the measured values displayed on the display sections 23c, 23d and checking the inclination and height and adjusts the adjusting screws 7 so that the above described measured values match adjustment target values. This makes it possible to adjust the relative height and inclination of the top end face 3a of the C reel 3 with respect to the article reference surface S which passes through the reference points 10 of the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1.
It is also possible to adjust the height and inclination of the D reel 4 or guide post 5 in the same way.
However, according to the above described conventional format, as shown in FIG. 7A, the operator M needs to peer the underside of the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1, fit the tip of the screwdriver 27 into the engagement groove 8 of the adjusting screw 7. This involves a problem that the work efficiency is extremely low.
Moreover, when the number of adjustment target parts such as reels 3, 4 and guide posts 5 increases, the number of the adjusting screws 7 also increases, which involves a problem that it takes time to visually check the positions of the adjusting screws 7 to be adjusted. Furthermore, meeting the adjustment accuracy requires a plurality of (e.g., 3) adjusting screws 7 to be alternately turned for one adjustment target part (e.g., C reel 3). Therefore, it is necessary to move the screwdriver 27, fit the tip of the screwdriver 27 into the engagement groove 8 of the target adjusting screw 7 every time, which results in a problem that the work efficiency deteriorates considerably.
Furthermore, when a plurality of adjusting screws 7 are turned simultaneously using a plurality of screwdrivers 27, there is a problem that when the adjusting screws 7 are close to each other, the screwdrivers 27 interfere with each other making the operation impossible.
Furthermore, when laser measuring devices are used as the measuring device 23b, 23a, as shown in FIG. 7A, when the operator M peers the underside of the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device 1 and fits the tip of the screwdriver 27 into the engagement groove 8 of the adjusting screw 7, it is necessary to shield laser beams irradiated from the measuring devices 23b, 23a and secure safety, which results in a problem that the work efficiency further deteriorates.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a part positioning device capable of drastically improving the efficiency and safety of adjustment work of adjusting the height and inclination of an adjustment target part.